He never thought
by Luvviktor
Summary: A Bakugou x reader fanfiction. You find out that Bakugou has been hiding something from everyone, and you become heart broken when you find out. You spend the rest of your days in your last year of high school trying to be by Bakugou's side. But what will happen when you both start to feel something?


He never thought

Chapter 1: The day I found out.

He was so angry he could kill. I could see it in his eyes, the blood red fire appearing in his eyes. There was no way I could ever forget that look in the eyes.

Katsuki Bakugou. He was someone I had rarely ever thought about but now he was the one I'd have to share a desk with for the rest of my time at UA. We had just started our 3rd year here and I can't believe that I've been able to avoid this anger machine the whole time I have been here but in my final year, just my luck I get stuck with him. I sighed and started clicking my pen to pass the time, so much for a peaceful year I guess.

"Hey could you stop that, it's really irritating," Bakugou said as he looked at me with a menacing stare.

"Yeah yeah Bakugou, we get that you're angry and stuff but it's getting old now. Don't you have a little more to your character?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! I'm not angry!" he shouted with one eye twitching, which resulted in everyone staring at him.

"Katsuki Bakugou! Settle down!" said while writing today's task on the whiteboard.

I chuckled to myself and started to doodle in the back of my workbook. I have been doing this ever since I arrived at UA, and has never even batted an eye at it - it might be because him and my dad are high school buddies but he doesn't really seem like the type to have favourites. I don't have the best grades but I have never really cared about that, so drawing in my the back of my book became a hobby. Becoming a hero has always been something I have been very passionate about, and that is the only reason I'm here.

"Hey **Y/N**. What are you doing?" Bakugou says and looks at my drawing, "It's kinda weird to draw in your book."

"I don't see how it's weird" I say and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ugh just let me see."

"Why?"

Bakugou then takes my workbook off my desk and hold it up in the air. He looks at it with a shocked expression before his expression turning irritated.

"What is this shit then **Y/N**" he says and rips the page out.

"Whatever Bakugou, just keep it." I say and take my workbook back off him and continue with the actual school work.

I can't believe that it's already been 10 minutes and he's bugged me twice already. I knew my year wouldn't be peaceful but for it to be this bad already? I turned my head to glance at Bakugou and his expression is all the same, angry. Does he not feel any other emotions? Like happiness, sadness, excitement or literally anything other than anger? He suddenly turned his head and caught me looking at him and I felt my cheeks go red as I turned my head back around. Shit, he's going to use that against me later.

The school day rolled around and it was already lunchtime. I walked towards Deku and his friends with my lunch plate, but a foot appeared in front of me and fell face first onto the ground and whacked my head on the floor. Shit that hurt. I sat up and above me was none other than Bakugou. Deku ran over to me and helped me off the ground.

"Not cool Kacchan" he said.

"That's what you get for staring at me in class you creep."

"I wasn't staring I-"

"Save your lame excuses for another time **Y/N**" Bakugou said and walked off.

"Damn he's so annoying," I said and helped Deku pick up the food that Bakugou made me spill. "Now I have no lunch."

"You can share with me if you want," Deku offered.

"Thanks Deku."

The school day was finally over and I walked over to my locker to collect some things I left in there that morning. It started to rain, which was great because I obviously didn't have an umbrella today, and this was the only day that my dad couldn't pick me up. I sighed and started to walk towards the schools doors.

"Hey **Y/N**!"

I turned around and saw Uraraka running towards me, holding an umbrella.

"I see you haven't prepared for the rain. Do you want to share mine until we part ways?"

Uraraka was one of my closest friends as we had both come here, and wanted to become a hero for similar reasons. I smiled and walked towards her,

"Thank you Uraraka."

"Anytime **Y/N**!"

"So how has the new year has been so far?" Uraraka said with a smile on her face.

"Awful. I'm stuck next to Bakugou."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Everything. In all the lessons we had today he just bugged me all through the lessons about the dumbest things. I basically learnt nothing the whole day!"  
"Well that's Bakugou for you. He'll probably stop if you don't give him a reaction."

"Yeah, I'll probably try that tomorrow."

My dad stood in the kitchen cooking me up my favourite meal, Macaroni cheese. He always made the best Macaroni cheese ever since I could remember.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?"

"Terrible," I said and slouched back on the sofa I'm stuck next to Katsuki Bakugou, and he acts like a grumpy old man even though he's only 17."

"Ah yes,Katsuki Bakugou, isn't that the child in your class that is very sick?"

"What?"

"Haven't your teachers told you? Shota told me. He has a very bad terminal illness. He has about 2 years left to live, but he continues to come to school because he wants to become a hero, even in the little amount of time he has left."

Bakugou was dying? Surely that was false information. With his personality, there was no way he could be dying.

"Isn't that confidential? What if I tell other students? probably told you in trust."

"You're my daughter, you wouldn't do that. Now come, dinner is ready."

I flop onto my bed after my relaxing shower. Is Bakugou really dying? I haven't been able to get that off my mind since dinner. If that was me, I wouldn't be able to comprehend that sort of information. How does he continue going to school knowing that he has such little time to live? It's got to be false. My dad just got confused. I closed my eyes and sunk my head into my pillow and tried to forget about what my dad told me.

Bakugou was not here today? I tried to not think about it but the only thought running through my head was what my dad told me yesterday. Could this have been proof he was telling the truth? No **Y/N**, that's stupid, he just isn't here. Bakugou could just be ditching or doing any, angry Bakugou things. I tried to focus on what was saying and take advantage of the fact that Bakugou wasn't here.

Lunch was finally here and I started packing up my things to leave the classroom.

"**Y/N**, could you please take this to the guidance counselor for me?" said, passing me some folders.

"Yeah sure." I took the paper and walked out of the classroom.

As I walked towards the guidance counselor I see a figure sitting outside on the courtyard. I take a closer look and it was Bakugou. Without hesitation I walked over him. I don't know what possessed me, but I did it anyway.

"Bakugou-"

He looked up. I got a clear look at his face. He was crying, tears were streaming out of his face, uncontrollably. His eyes were exceptionally red and puffy so it was obvious to me that he had been crying for a while now. He looked extremely vulnerable, he looked as if he had no idea what to do with himself. I never in a million years thought I'd see Bakugou like this. Even though he saw me looking at him, he couldn't even stop his own tears.

"..piss off.." he said, barely even a whisper through his own tears.

Did this mean my dad was right? Is Bakugou really dying? There could have been 100 other reasons why he was crying but, I didn't think for a second before I opened my mouth to say,

"Bakugou. Are you dying?"

His eyes shot up at me, with his deep red ears staring at me with an angry, yet upset look with them. He wiped away his tears and the response he gave me changed my life forever.


End file.
